Over the last two decades, the buying and the selling of products through computer networks such as the Internet have increased dramatically. A significant portion of all commerce is now conducted online through the Internet. As the amount of commerce conducted online grows, the number of online commerce venues also grows. As such, online vendors compete with each other to offer users the best user experience. One way to differentiate from other online retails is to provide the most convenient user experience.
One major source of inconvenience while shopping for products with online vendors is payment. In contrast to physical stores, where payment is a simple exchange of currency or a swipe of a card, purchasing goods online requires the user to fill out forms for payment type, delivery address, and billing address, at the very least. Reducing the extra time and inconvenience of filling out online forms is one way to improve the convenience associated with the user experience of purchasing goods and services online.